Maritza y Flaca
by yoli1994
Summary: Una serie de escenas sobre Maritza y Flaca. Femlash,relación mujer-mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Día de San Valentín**

El alcohol que Gloria les entregó tenía un olor tan intenso que Maritza arrugó la nariz. Entonces se escuchó la risa de Flaca.

-¿De que te ríes?-cuestionó Maritza frunciendo el ceño mientras se acomodaba en la encimera de la cocina.

-Has puesto una cara muy adorable-respondió levantando las manos en gesto de paz-es una pena que no tuviera una cámara.

-Creo que Gloria intenta intoxicarnos-comentó Maritza ignorando lo que su amiga había dicho,no quería que se siguiera burlando de ella.

-Seguro que quiere que quedemos menos mujeres, para que nadie celebre san valentin-comento sarcástica.

-No creas que no lo haría-suspiro Maritza mientras llenaba los vasos y le pasaba uno a Flaca

-A las blancas quizás,pero no a nosotras-dijo con confianza flaca tomando un sorbo de su bebida,sintió fuego deslizarse por su garganta y comenzó a toser.

-¿Flaca estas bien?-dijo Maritza dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda,hasta que Flaca dejo de toser y comenzó a respirar normal-¿Qué decías?-susurro con una sonrisa Maritza dándole un sorbo a su bebida,pero mucho mas pequeño que Flaca.

-Olvídate de lo que te he dicho-dijo Flaca mirando la bebida como si fuese el diablo-¡esa perra intenta matarnos!

Las dos empezaron a reír, apoyándose la una en la otra y dándole pequeños tragos a su bebida.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea-dijo Flaca cogiendo unos restos de las cajas de cartón de la cocina-no mires.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Maritza sin cuestionar a su amiga y siguió bebiendo el hooch ya casi no notaba el quemazón de la garganta. Noto algo en la frente

-Listo ya puedes abrirlos-comentó Flaca riéndose-¡estas preciosa Maritza!

-Tienes envidia porque me sienta mejor que a ti-contesto la chica riéndose,entonces puso cara de pensar y dejo de reírse.-¿Cómo estas por lo de ian?

\- por mi puede irse con quien quiera,ya no me importa -dijo Flaca terminándose la bebida y rellenándose el vaso-Ademas te tengo aquí conmigo, ¿Quién le necesita?

-¿Sabes lo que me molesta? Estamos perdiendo los mejores años de nuestras vidas aquí. Nuestras tetas jamás se verán mejor, nuestros culos jamás se verán mejor. Nadie me toca el culo, nadie me besa los labios.-dijo Maritza con la voz triste

\- Mierda, yo te besaré tus tontos labios.-afirmó Flaca mientras se inclinaba.

El beso fue labios se tocaron solo unos instantes en los que sintieron electricidad.

Cuando se separaron los labios les hormigueaban y tenían un nudo en el estómago.

-¿puedes repetirlo?-susurro Maritza tan bajito que creyó que flaca no le oiría,pero lo hizo.

La latina le quito el cartón de la frente y acaricio las mejillas atrayéndola hacia un beso para nada casto. Maritza sintió la lengua acariciando sus labios y entreabrió la boca dándole manos se enredaron en el pelo negro de Flaca acercándola por la nuca hacia cuando iba a comenzar a bajar las manos por los costados,Flaca se aparto.

Tenían la respiración acelerada,la temperatura de la cocina parecía haberse vuelto mas cá el sonido de los latidos del corazón aun resonando en sus oídos comenzaron a reírse.

-no,no,no,no-dijeron las dos entre risas hasta que la risa de Flaca se convirtió en un sollozo.

Maritza la abrazo y Flaca apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su no pudo mas que besarle la frente en un gesto de cariño intentando consolarla.

-Siempre estaré contigo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Un trabajo nuevo**

Toda la prisión estaba de los nervios por el nuevo trabajo que iban a grupos chismorreaban por las esquinas, inventándose el contenido que iban a ofertar.

-Seguro que será recoger basura-susurraban dos mujeres mayores en la cola-algunas estamos demasiado mayores para agacharnos.

Chapman estaba con Vause en la cola comentando la dificultad del trabajo.

-Seguro que es un trabajo difícil que requiere cualificación y experiencia-comentó Chapman a Vause

Maritza que estaba entregando la comida sintió un codazo en las costillas y miro a Flaca que estaba señalando con la cabeza a las dos blancas y riéndose por lo bajo.

Vause estaba asintiendo con la mirada perdida en la nada,mientras Chapman seguía diciendo que ella seria la mas cualificada para el trabajo al tener un diploma de la universidad.

-espera,¿estas diciendo que tienes mas derecho que todas nosotras por haber leído unos libros en la universidad?-cuestionó Tayste

-Nosotras nos hemos leído la biblioteca entera y además la vida no esta en los libros,tienes que aprender mas de tu novia Chapman-explicó pousy sonriendo-piensa que todo lo que aprendió en la cama fue practica y no teoría.

-ohh yeahh si señora-dijo Nikki que tenia el brazo por encima de Lorna-seguro que aprendió de las mejores-termino dándole un guiño a Vause que sonrió.

-Sois todas simplemente,uff-dijo Chapman cogiendo la bandeja de Diaz de un tirón y yéndose hacia su mesa.

-Todas las bancas son iguales-comento Diaz y grito: de nada te sirve el graduado si eres tan mal educada,blanquita.

Las demás siguieron chismorreando en el terminaron,Flaca y Maritza se fueron a sus catres.

-Chapman se cree mejor que nosotras-dijo Flaca e intento imitarla: yo estoy mas cualificada.

-De nada le sirvió si esta en el mismo sitio que nosotras-comentó Maritza limándose las uñas-¿Vas a intentarlo?

-Seguro,la verdad es que tengo aspiraciones-dijo Flaca apoyándose en la pared de su cama-no me importa lo que diga Gloria.

-Espero que no me pongan de compañera a alguien que le guste coldplay o algo peor-dijo Maritza riéndose mientras Flaca le empujaba el hombro.

El día paso,entre el examen y la expulsión de Flaca pensó que no la cogerían por eso se sorprendió al ver su nombre en la fue a la cocina a renunciar por el nuevo trabajo Gloria le hecho la bronca y Flaca estallo.

-No tengo porque escucharte! Si queréis seguir siendo unas fracasadas por mi bien pero no podéis culparme por intentarlo.-gritó-no eres mi madre! Que os jodan.

Mientras Flaca se alejaba Maritza sintió un dolor en el pecho y se miro a los pies,dolida por las palabras de su amiga.

Cuando ya era de noche y apagaron las luces,Flaca se acerco a la cama en la que Maritza estaba acostada.

-¿Estas despierta?-susurro la latina alado de su cama.

Maritza se volvió y abrió las entendió el mensaje y se tumbo detrás de Maritza que le daba la se acerco a su cuerpo y le abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho Maritza-le dijo muy bajo al oído y apretando el abrazo de la cadera.

Maritza se giro y le miro a los ojos acostumbrándose a la dio un beso en la mejilla y se apoyo en su pecho mientras Flaca le quedándose dormida con las respiraciones constantes de Flaca cuando escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Tu eres lo mas importante para mi-


	3. Chapter 3

**Lencería**

Estaban en la mesa de madera al aire libre alado del campo de baloncesto,escuchando los gritos de animo de las presas que apostaban sin que los funcionarios se diesen cuenta.

-Hace un día genial-comentó Maritza echándose hacia atrás,agarrándose al banco-Así podríamos ponernos morenas.

-Lastima que no tengamos un bikini-dijo Flaca imitando a su amiga

-Deberíais dejar de soñar despiertas-dijo la mujer mayor.

-Déjalas que sueñen-dijo Boo

-eso es que le da envidia de que consigamos estar más morenas que ella,aunque al compararse con las blancas no es difícil-dijo Flaca sacándole la lengua.

-¿Para que queréis estar mas morenas? Las latinas tenéis un color de piel tostado no os hace falta-comentó Chapman acercándose a la mesa y sentándose junto a ellas.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Maritza abriendo un ojo para mirar a Chapman y volviendo a cerrarlo para seguir tomando el sol.

-¿Ves? lo que yo os decía-dijo la vieja negando con la cabeza-porque a ella si?

-Lo ha hecho sonar mejor-dijo Flaca encogiéndose de hombros.

-No entiendes a las mujeres-dijo Boo con sorna.

-He venido a proponeros un trato-dijo Chapman inclinándose en la mesa-os hará ganar dinero y condimentos para lo que sea que nos dan para comer-eso capto la atención de las latinas que se apoyaron en la mesa junto con las viejas-os daré lencería que he hecho con los restos de tela del taller y os las pondréis unos días hasta que huela y luego me las entregareis para vendérselas a pervertidos.

-Genial! Podremos ser hermanas de lencería-dijo Maritza con una sonrisa brillante.

-dejaremos de tener estas bragas y sujetadores de abuela!-exclamó Flaca-sin ofender abuela.

-No me ofendes niña,a ver como te conservas a mi edad-dijo riendo.

-Parece que sabes hacer negocios Chapman-dijo boo impresionada.

-¿Entonces aceptan?-dijo Chapman impaciente

-Claro-gritaron las latinas y con un sonido mas bajo la abuela.

-Has hecho uno de mis sueños realidad-dijo boo comiéndose con los ojos a las chicas,imaginándoselas con la lencería-tendré material para masturbarme.

-Perfecto,se los entregare esta tarde o mañana-sentencio Chapman mientras se levantaba-recuerden tendremos nuestra propia esencia embotellada recorriendo el que estar orgullosas.

En la comida Flaca se acercó a pedir la bandeja.

-¿Estas emocionada por la lencería?-dijo Flaca a Maritza-ya mismo la tendremos!

-Nada mas que de pensarlo se me ponen duros los pezones-dijo Maritza inclinándose en la barra y pasándose una mano por el cuello.

-No puedo esperar-dijo Flaca con un brillo en sus ojos.

La comida paso en la mesa de las latinas con tranquilidad,excepto por algún grito que otro de roja de que ella no había preparado la comida.

Por la tarde Flaca y Maritza fueron a las duchas.

Maritza intento no mirar mucho hacia su amiga porque sabía que sería raro si se quedaba mirando su mirada volvía de nuevo hacia era solo su cuerpo,al contemplarla sentía una sensación cálida extenderse por su seguía divagando sobre como Daya estaba deprimida por Bennet cuando el se marcho sin despedirse,no la solo asentía perdida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos confusos.

Al salir de las duchas cuando cogieron sus uniformes marrones gastados y descubrieron las bragas de lencería envueltas en ellos. Las dos sonrieron envueltas en las toallas blancas mullidas y fueron a los cubículos a colocarse la ropa para que ninguna presa viese que tenían lencerí estaban ocupados,excepto uno de modo que entraron las dos al mismo.

En silencio dejaron que las toallas se deslizaran hasta el suelo y comenzaron a colocarse las prendas.

-¿Cómo me veo?-dijo Maritza girando la cadera hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda con las manos apoyadas en los costados vistiendo solamente unas bragas de encaje rosas.

-Te ves increíble-dijo Flaca deteniendo el movimiento,colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Maritza y acariciando en círculos con el pulgar la piel expuesta. Maritza retuvo el estaba mirando la lencería y su mirada fue subiendo por el cuerpo de su amiga hasta detenerse en el aliento se Flaca chocaba contra la piel expuesta del cuello-al parecer es verdad que se te ponen duros los pezones por la lencería-susurró con una voz ronca intentando hacer una broma y se aparto de Maritza. Comenzando a salir del cubículo.

-Tu si que te ves hermosa-susurró Maritza mordiéndose el labio.

Flaca la miro a los ojos durante unos instantes, que a Maritza se le hicieron eternos, buscando algo en su rostro y al final sonrió.

-No tanto como tú-le dijo mofándose-harías que hasta una bolsa de basura se viese sexy si tú lo llevases. Ahora vayámonos que Gloria debe de estar echando humo.

Se marchó .Maritza se quedó apoyada contra la pared.

-Eres la más bella ante mi ojos-susurró a la nada con una lagrima deslizándose por sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mal humor,película y descanso**

Flaca se ofreció a ayudar a Gloria con la cocina mientras Díaz y roja se recuperaban de unas estaba enseñándole a Flaca donde estaban las bandejas kosher cuando escucharon unos acercaron a donde servían la comida para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Si vuelves a hablarme haré de tu vida un infierno¡-grito Maritza soltando la bandeja de un golpe en el mostrador y marchándose del comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa a Maritza?-comentó Gloria observando como la presa de la fila permanecía aun mirando la puerta por la que Maritza se había marchado,blanca del susto-Lleva unos días asustando a las blancas,incluso el otro día le grito a Daya.

-No me ha contado nada y nosotras nos lo contamos todo-dijo Flaca mirando preocupada al comedor vacío.

-Quizás es algo que tiene que hacer por si misma-dijo la madre de Daya sonriendo-A todas nos pasa alguna vez,cuando lo haga se le habrá pasado.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Flaca confundida

-ahh ya te entiendo mi hija-dijo Gloria con una sonrisa burlesca-mejor será no buscarle las cosquillas estos días.

Y siguieron sirviendo y limpiando la a Flaca sin una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Esa noche pusieron una película,pretty woman. Durante toda la película Flaca estuvo pendiente de su amiga para ver si detectaba algún comportamiento mas callada de lo usual y se movía de vez en cuando del asiento, mitad de la película,se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas?-susurro Flaca,a su amiga le encantaban los días de cine.

-Estoy algo cansada,ya he visto esta película muchas veces,así que voy a dormir-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-cuestiono Flaca comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

-¡no!-dijo muy rápido,Flaca se tenso preocupada- No quiero que te pierdas la película se que es de tus favoritas y te estoy cansada,mañana se me habrá pasado-Flaca se relajo y asintió.Vio a su amiga marcharse.

-Vaya parece que por fin ha decidido hacer algo al respecto-dijo la madre de Daya riéndose.

-No había quien la aguantase ya siendo una perra-dijo Gloria cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no hablar muy alto.-mañana estará como la seda.

-¿De que habláis?-dijo Flaca harta-lleváis todo el día hablando en clave.

-Pues veras mi hija…-pero Gloria no pudo decir nada mas porque la madre de Daya le cayo.

-sera mejor que vayas y lo descubras por ti misma-dijo la madre de Daya-los secretos destruyen la amistad.

Flaca asintió enfadada con las dos por no decirle lo que ocurría y asustada de que fuese verdad y Maritza no confiara en ella.

Cuando se marchaba creyó escuchar: ohh esto va a ser bueno,mañana será divertido.

Flaca fue caminando por los pasillos desiertos y en penumbra alumbrados débilmente por unos fluorescentes eco de sus pasos quedaba amortiguado por las zapatillas de deporte que llevaba puestas.

Cuando entro al modulo de las camas,estaba todo oscuro y comenzó a acercarse a su cuarto sin hacer se detuvo cuando escucho lo que parecía ser un gemido bajo,¿estaba teniendo Maritza pesadillas?.Avanzo un poco mas rápido hasta detenerse en la entrada de su cuarto compartido.

-umm-gemía en voz baja-oh dios-decía Maritza sofocando los sonidos en la almohada.

Flaca se quedo paralizada en la entrada observá cubierta por una sabana que no impedía ver el movimiento de la ía el pelo alborotado y unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

Flaca sintió un dolor agudo en un lugar al sur de su ía toda la piel acerco hacia la cama y se agacho.

-Maritza-dijo apenas mas que un susurro.

Maritza se detuvo unos instantes sin voltearse a mirarla.

-¿puedo?-susurro Flaca

Maritza asintió y Flaca se metió en la cama abrazándola por detrás como hizo hacía unos días después de conseguir el trabajo del taller.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-cuestionó dolida Flaca en el cuello de Maritza y acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo por la cintura.

-Es vergonzoso decir que necesitas tiempo a solas para masturbarte-dijo Maritza con la voz ronca,desprendía un olor que era puramente Maritza,solo que mas fuerte.

-Yo lo hubiese comprendido-dijo Flaca acariciándole con el pulgar el hueso de la cadera,aun estaba de espaldas Maritza.

-Por favor no hagas eso-dijo Maritza sujetándole las manos y dándose la vuelta-estoy muy sensible.

-No has llegado a acabar verdad-dijo Flaca mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta-Dejame que te ayude.

-Pero..

-shh no se lo diremos a nadie-dijo Flaca con los dedos en los labios de Maritza deteniendo lo que iba a decir-sera nuestro secreto.

Flaca comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciar su estomago. Sintió a Maritza estremecerse bajo su toque y volvió a sentir un calor expandiéndose por el pecho.

Fue dejando caricias hasta llegar a tocar sus pechos y le mordió suavemente en el cuello. Maritza jadeo de placer bajo el doble ataque.

-por favor-dijo con voz quebrada Maritza,arqueándose bajo sus caricias buscando mas contacto.

Flaca quería tomarse su tiempo y burlarse de vio como su respiración se iba volviendo superficial y decidió complacerla.

Sus manos fueron descendiendo por su cuerpo mientras,dejaba rastros de besos por la mandíbula y bajo la oreja.

Llego a su destino y se sorprendió por la humedad que encontró allí. Sintió un latido en su propio cuerpo avisándole de que ella también estaba un dedo en la humedad resbaladiza y fue recompensada por un gemido ahogado.

-Dios te sientes tan bien-dijo Flaca con la voz ronca-eres tan cálida.

-Flaca-dijo Maritza casi sin aliento

Flaca aumento la velocidad e introdujo un segundo respiración de Maritza era cada vez mas entrecortada y solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos amortiguados contra el cuerpo de los sonidos mas sexys que había escuchado nunca,su cabeza estaba embotada y su cuerpo tarareaba de la emosion mientras su amiga se deshacía en sus manos.

-Dios,Flaca-gimió Maritza una ultima vez mientras la sentía apretar sus cuerpo se apoyo contra Flaca -ha sido fantá

-Ha sido increíble y gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte-dijo Flaca acariciando con la nariz el cuello de su amiga.

Maritza comenzó a acariciar las caderas de Flaca.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Flaca sonriendo.

-Devolverte el favor-dijo tranquilamente Maritza mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-No tienes que hacerlo.-dijo Flaca sonrojándose un poco-no lo he hecho por eso

-Lose, pero quiero hacerlo-dijo Maritza-quiero que te sientas tan bien como tu me hiciste sentir a mi.

Maritza se incorporo posándose encima de su amiga y comenzó a besarle por el su camiseta por encima de su pecho sin quitársela del todo y empezó a besarle el dejando suaves mordidas por su envolvió un pezón con la boca y rodeo la aureola con la jadeos de Flaca resonaron en el modulo vacío como un incentivo de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Entonces cuando vio que Flaca se retorcia bajo sus caricias comenzó a descender de sus dedos bajo el dobladillo del pantalón y se lo quito. Comtemplo las bragas de encaje rosas.

-Parece que hoy alguien se sentía juguetona-dijo Maritza sonriendo mientras Flaca le empujaba en el hombro.-¿esperabas tener suerte esta noche?

-tu sigue a lo tuyo-dijo Flaca riéndose al igual que su amiga.

-Sí señora-contesto Maritza-sus deseos son ordenes.

Empezó a quitar la lencería acariciando con sus dedos la piel que dejaba a su se acomodo entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué vas a..ah-dijo Flaca cuando sintió la cálida boca de su amiga acariciar su centro.

Agarro Maritza firmemente las piernas de su amiga manteniéndolas abiertas mientras trazaba con la lengua el clítoris y succionaba

-ohh dios mio-dijo Flaca con el corazón apunto de estallarle y agarrando con fuerza por el pelo,la cabeza de su amiga sosteniéndola mas cerca.

Maritza no tenia la intensión de alejarse,así que dio como bienvenida el tiron del cabello hacia el centro de su tenía un sabor único,que podía igualarse con el sabor de la pizza.

Su amiga intentaba amortiguar los sonidos en la escucharon dos pasos que se dirigían hacia el modulo y Maritza se detuvo agudizando el oído.

-Tenias que ponerte mala justo ahora,Daya-dijo la madre de Daya sin levantar la voz.

-¿Crees que puedo controlarlo?-dijo Daya exasperada-No todo gira a tu alrededor,estamos hablando de mi tanto quieres ver la película vuelve,nadie te esta diciendo que te quedes.

Maritza subió y beso a Flaca mientras le introducía los dedos,tragándose el no pudiesen hacer ruido no significaba que tuviesen que parar,Flaca estaba muy cerca.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso carajo-dijo la mujer suspirando-es mi nieto y lo quiero,no me importa perderme la película.

La respiración de Flaca se iba volviendo superficial.

-Para-susurró con fervor Flaca-van a oírnos.-dijo contra los labios de Maritza.

-Ya estas ahí-dijo Maritza suavemente-si te beso no harás ruido.

Sin darle tiempo a que se siguiera quejando,Maritza profundizo el beso al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo.

-mmm-

-¿Has escuchado eso?-pregunto la madre de Daya

-No he escuchado nada,mejor voy a acostarme que estoy cansada-se despidió Daya caminando hacia su cama.

Maritza acaricio con el pulgar el clítoris de Flaca e introdujo otro dedo mas. Sintió a su amiga ponerse tensa y comenzar a temblar,mientras se tragaba un gemido manteniendo sus labios ocupados.

Cuando los temblores se detuvieron,Flaca se desplomo en la cama y Maritza saco los tumbo junto a ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Flaca cuyo corazón latía desbocado.

-Dios, no tengo palabras para describirlo-susurró Flaca con una sonrisa,Tenia las facciones relajadas-Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así.

-Lose-dijo Maritza abrazándola más contra su cuerpo y comenzando a quedarse dormida,antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuchó.

-Y eso también me da miedo-


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenemos que hablar**

 **Entre los capítulos 4,5 y 6 solo ha pasado un día.**

Maritza se despertó con el ajetreo de las presas al moverse por la mañana. Unas reían de alguna broma con un sonido irritante mientras que otras cogían las ropas tirando objetos al suelo con la prisa de ser las primeras en ir al baño para tomar una ducha.

La luz entraba por la ventana a raudales, cegándola hasta que escucho una voz cerca de su oído.

-Apaga la luz-murmuro Flaca intentando ocultar su cara en el cuello de Maritza para huir de la luz.

-Vamos chicas en cinco minutos os quiero ver en la cocina-grito Díaz-No podemos dejar que roja se adueñe del lugar de nuevo-dijo mientras se iba.-Las que no lleguen a tiempo las pondré a limpiar con las negras.

-Flaca despierta-dijo Maritza suavemente moviendo el hombro de su amiga e intentando separarse

-No, cinco minutos más-dijo apretando la cara contra su cuello, produciéndole un escalofrío a Maritza cuando su aliento chocaba contra la piel expuesta.

-Vamos Flaca, tenemos que levantarnos o Díaz me pondrá a limpiar-dijo Maritza quejándose, se le ocurrió una idea para que su amiga se levantara-¿Necesito ir a buscar un cubo de agua fría?-dijo riéndose Maritza

Flaca entreabrió los ojos.

-No te atreverías-dijo apretándola contra ella

-sabes que sí-dijo Maritza burlándose.

Flaca se acercó hacia el oído de su amiga.

-Creo que la que necesitaba uno eras tú anoche-termino dándole un beso rápido bajo el oído y alejándose. Antes de levantarse se colocó los pantalones bien por debajo de las mantas, notando como Maritza hacia lo mismo un tanto sonrojada. Cuando estaba sentada en la cama apunto de ponerse de pie, alguien hablo.

-¿Habéis dormido las dos en la misma cama?-pregunto la madre de Daya apareciendo en ese momento, un tanto extrañada.

-Sí, ayer cuando volví me sentía mal así que Flaca me hizo compañía-dijo Maritza restándole importancia-¿Qué tal la película?-cuestiono mientras se levantaba.

-Muy bien como siempre aunque no termine de verla porque Daya se sentía mal-dijo la mujer latina mirando a Maritza a los ojos como analizándola-¿no me oísteis llegar?

-Nos quedamos dormidas enseguida-dijo Flaca encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces no escuchasteis unos ruidos?-cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

Flaca y Maritza se miraron rápidamente y volvieron a mirar a Aleida.

-Nop-dijeron las dos a la vez negando con la cabeza.

-Mama llegamos tarde-dijo Daya.

-de acuerdo ya voy, vamos Maritza no queramos que las perras blancas se vuelvan a hacer cargo de la cocina-comentó la latina.

-Nos vemos luego Flaca-dijo Maritza dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose.

Flaca escucho mientras se alejaban.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a estas dos? Están más raras que de costumbre-dijo Aleida a Daya que se encogió de hombros sin importancia.

-es tu imaginación-

Era extraño pero no se vieron en todo el día. Flaca estuvo trabajando toda la mañana en el taller y a la hora de la comida Aleida le había servido la comida dándole una mirada extraña cuando pregunto por su amiga, al parecer Maritza estaba encargada de la limpieza hoy así que estaba en la cocina.

Por la tarde al terminar su turno del taller, por fin la encontró en el patio con las demás latinas y se sentó junto a ella.

-ey perras-dijo Flaca sonriendo y empujando en broma el hombro de Maritza-¿Qué tal vuestro día?

-Horrible-se quejó Maritza-llegue tarde, me pusieron a limpiar con las negras que no dejaban de hablar de una historia pornográfica de ojos locos y por si fuera poco me ha dicho Caputo que quiere hablar conmigo antes de la cena, ni siquiera he hecho nada!

-Menos mal que hoy estas de mejor humor, sino con el día que llevar hubieses matado a alguien-dijo Gloria haciendo una sonrisa irónica-no sé lo que hiciste ayer pero funciono.

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo Maritza volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Dejadla en paz-dijo Daya suspirando.

-puede manejar las bromas mi hija no te preocupes-dijo su madre asintiendo y se volvió hacia Maritza con una sonrisa pícara-¿Y en quién pensabas? ¿Un modelo caribeño de alguna revista o el padre de tus hijos?

Flaca viendo que Maritza estaba incomoda intervino.

-¿Pero bueno es que ninguna va a preguntarme por mi día?-pregunto Flaca sonriendo.

-Como si nos interesara-dijo Díaz riéndose

-Fue interesante, he conseguido que Chapman nos suba el sueldo-dijo Flaca con una sonrisa

-¿Le has pedido tangas?-cuestionó Martiza rebotando en su asiento. Flaca asintió-¡Genial!

-¿Pero para que quieres tangas si nadie lo va a apreciar?-dijo Aleida negando con la cabeza-A no ser que hagas como esta tonta y te acuestes con un guardia

-ehh-dijo indignada Daya.

-Es la verdad cariño-dijo su madre riendo.

-¿No puede sentirse una más sexy vistiéndolo sin necesidad de enseñárselo a nadie?-dijo Maritza frunciendo el ceño.

Gloria y Aleida se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?-dijo Flaca cruzando los brazos-yo pienso lo mismo.

-son demasiado ilusas-dijo Aleida.

-Que inocentes-termino gloria-esas cosas fueron creadas para incitar a la pareja al sexo.

-Aunque queráis pensar en un ideal más puro-acabo Aleida completando la frase de Gloria.-Nadie hace tangas pensando en las mujeres. No tenéis más que ver que son incomodos.

-Son muy cómodos-dijo Maritza-lo que pasa es que hay que tener un buen culo para llevarlos.

Todas las latinas se rieron incluso Aleida.

-¿Crees que eres la que tiene el mejor culo?-dijo Aleida

-Bueno quizás a excepción de Flaca, estamos empatadas-dijo Maritza guiñándole un ojo a Flaca.

Aleida frunció el ceño.

-Más quisieras-dijo Flaca-creo que el mío gana.

-Maritza tenemos que hablar-dijo Aleida seria y toda la mesa se quedó en silencio-sígueme.

Las dos latinas se levantaron de la mesa y se alejaron bajo la atenta mirada de Flaca que las veía alejarse preocupada.

-No creas que no sé lo que está pasando-dijo Aleida deteniéndose de golpe haciendo que Maritza casi chocara con ella.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-dijo la chica preocupada, recordando las miradas que le había estado dando Aleida desde esta mañana.

-No soy tonta mi hija-dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca-me preocupo por tí como si fueras mi hija.

-yo…

Fueron interrumpidas por Caputo que apareció de la nada.

-Maritza tenemos que hablar, retírese reclusa-dijo Caputo a Aleida.

-Hoy a todo el mundo le da por esa frase-murmuro por lo bajo siguiendo a Caputo.

Cuando Martiza llego a la cena esa noche estaba más animada.

-Parece que te han dado azúcar-dijo Gloria intentando que se quedase quieta y dejase de rebotar la pierna-¿Qué quería Caputo?

-Me ha dado un nuevo trabajo-dijo la chica emocionada y miro a Flaca-voy a conducir la furgoneta, voy a poder ver algo de fuera de la prisión.

-Me alegro Maritza-dijo Flaca con una mirada tierna, que hizo mariposas en el estómago de Maritza.

-Eres una perra con suerte-dijo Diaz-te has librado de la cocina con su comida liquida-termino haciendo una cara de asco a la comida de su plato.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigían a la sala a ver la televisión. Flaca y Maritza iban más atrás cuando Flaca la detuvo. Maritza la miro confusa.

-idos ahora vamos-dijo Flaca a las latinas que se habían detenido también. Las demás retornaron su camino con una última mirada de Aleida hacia las dos.-sígueme.

Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la capilla, que estaba vacía y a oscuras. Maritza levanto una ceja.

-No es lo que piensas-dijo Flaca con una risita nerviosa y empujándole el hombro.

-solo pensaba que querías…rezar-dijo Maritza pasándose la lengua por los dientes y acabando mordiéndose el labio.

Flaca comenzó a reírse con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Por unos instantes había recordado lo que Maritza sabía hacer con la lengua.

-Vamos-dijo Flaca acercándose al escenario y sentándose señalando a Maritza que se sentase a su lado.-solo quería hablar contigo, a solas.

Maritza asintió y se quedó esperando en silencio a que su amiga continuara.

-No llegamos a hablar de lo que paso ayer. En un momento estoy contigo viendo una película y cuando te vas no dejan de hacer bromas y alusiones a lo que te pasaba sin llegar a decírmelo. Entonces me dicen que los secretos destruirían nuestra amistad y me asuste así que decidí ir a hablar contigo y al final…-dijo Flaca sin saber cómo continuar.

-Fue todo menos hablar-termino Maritza nerviosa sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Sí pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento-dijo Flaca agarrándole la mano.

-Ni yo tampoco-afirmo Maritza dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

-Aun así no puedo negar que estoy asustada-susurro Flaca desviando la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono suavemente Maritza sujetándole la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos-soy yo, tú mejor amiga, me conoces. Yo nunca te haría daño.

-Lose pero no eres solo mi mejor amiga-dijo Maritza mirándole a los ojos-eres una mujer valiente, protectora, sensible, cariñosa, divertida…Eres todo lo que siempre busque en un hombre y aun así somos tan cercanas porque eres una chica. Y me he dado cuenta que lo de ayer no fue solo físico para mí, sino que conecte en un lugar más profundo.-suspiro cerrando los ojos y volvió a abrirlos-lo que estoy tratando de decir aquí es que te quiero.

A Maritza se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-Lo siento no quería…

Flaca fue callada con un beso que le robo el aliento.

-Dios estoy tan feliz-dijo Maritza secándose las lágrimas.

-espera ¿no estas enfadada?-pregunto Flaca confundida. Maritza negó con la cabeza.

-Te quiero Marisol-dijo Maritza mientras le acariciaba las mejillas-no me importa que seas una chica, yo te quiero a ti por quien tu eres. Nadie me comprende como tú, ni me entiende a veces sin decir palabras. Ni siquiera el cariño que siento por el padre de mi hija se asemeja a lo que siento por ti. Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo. Si tuviese que elegir con quien querría estar en una isla desierta te nombraría sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo. Nunca nadie me había hecho tan feliz.

-y seguro que tampoco te ha dado esos orgasmos-dijo Flaca llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Eso también ayuda-dijo Maritza riéndose y lanzándole un guiño a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada más y se fueron acercando con una lentitud agónica. Las respiraciones se iban volviendo superficiales y las miradas se desviaban a los labios, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, Flaca susurro estas segura? Para más confirmación Maritza unió sus labios a los de ella, acortando el espacio que las separaba y gimiendo en su boca cuando sintió la lengua de flaca luchar contra la suya.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose en los que les pareció solo un instante y se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Apoyaron sus frentes juntas y suspiraron.

-Nunca he sabido lo que es la felicidad hasta que te conocí, Maritza-dijo Flaca aun con los ojos cerrados acariciando sus pómulos.

-No sabía que podías ser una romántica tal-susurro Maritza con la felicidad marcando su voz-sino hubiese hecho esto mucho antes.

Las chicas escucharon unas voces en el pasillo que se acercaban a la capilla. Maritza cogió la mano de flaca y tiro de ella para escabullirse por la otra puerta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-dijo vause en la capilla

Las chicas se marcharon riéndose, de la mano sin que las descubriesen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lago azul**

 **Al día siguiente de su encuentro en la capilla.**

Las latinas observaron sin creérselo como algunas presas corrían hacia la verja. Unos hombres que estaban arreglando las vallas, huyeron hacia la furgoneta y se encerraron dentro.

-Gracias dios-dijo una mujer mayor blanca besando la cruz y comenzando a correr.

-ohh si-grito poussy-¡vayámonos!,vamos tayste ¿a que esperas?

-Nos meteremos en problemas-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿a quien le importa? ¡Por unos instantes seremos libres!-replico pousy que le dio la mano y comenzó a correr junto con las demás,llevándose a tayste.

Maritza miro la verja y después giro a su lado para mirar a dos asintieron y comenzaron a correr.

-Vamos chicas!-grito Maritza riendo con Flaca mientras se acercaban a la valla.

Las latinas empezaron a patio era un las presas traspasaban la valla sin que ningún funcionario por el bosque hasta detenerse frente a un lago.

Ojos locos se zambullo en el agua y volvió a emerger saltando y riendo histéricamente. Las demás presas la miraron y entraron a toda prisa.

No les importaban que los uniformes se mojasen,ya tendrían tiempo para secarlos en la cárcel.

Flaca se reconcilio con Gloria y en el momento en el que se estaban abrazando,Maritza y otra latina les echaron agua.

-Guerra de agua-grito Maritza riéndose mientras Flaca y gloria les mojaban.

-Vais a perder-dijo Flaca con una sonrisa traviesa y se lanzo hacia Maritza haciéndole un ahogadillo.

En la orilla Daya estaba con Aleida viendo a los demás divertirse.

-siempre me he preocupado por ti,sabes?-dijo Aleida cogiendo un puñado de arena y disolviéndolo en el viento- se que no he sido buena madre,pero me importas y como te conozco sabia que no te perdonarías entregar en adopción a tu bebe.

-lo se-dijo Daya agarrando la mano de su madre y dándole un apretón comprensivo-sera mejor que nos metamos nosotras también porque aun queda para que salgamos.

Entonces Daya se quito la parte de arriba del uniforme y se metió con su madre en el agua fría del lago.

Las ancianas aprovecharon para tomar el sol intentando que así se secasen sus ropas.

Mientras todas disfrutaban,Maritza salio del lago agarrando la mano de Flaca y se adentro en el bosque.

Unos cuantos metros mas tarde,cuando prácticamente los sonidos del lago eran un murmullo lejano, llegaron a un claro en el que había una pequeña cascada y en donde Maritza se había detenido.

-Te gusta el lugar?-preguntó Maritza dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

Flaca contemplo el paraje, pequeña cascada de aguas cristalinas desembocaba en un pequeño sol entraba en el lago y hacia resplandecer las briznas de hierba aun húmedas por el rocío de la mañana.Y en medio del paisaje Maritza con el cabello húmedo y las ropas pegadas al cuerpo luciendo una sonrisa brillante.

Flaca sintió calidez en el pecho,viendo la felicidad de Maritza tan claramente dibujada en su rostro.

-Me encanta-susurro Flaca mirando a Maritza a los ojos y dejando ver una quería perturbar el momento-¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

-Cuando veníamos hacia el lago me parecio oir el sonido de una cascada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no sabia si estaba en lo cierto pero merecia la pena tenemos nuestro propio baño privado-termino de decir Maritza comenzando a quitarse el uniforme.

Flaca imitó sus todo el uniforme estaba en el suelo,miro a su amiga.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-le dijo Maritza levantando una ceja y señalá vestida solo con un sujetador básico de la prisión y un tanga de encaje rosa

-siempre me gusta lo que veo-respondió Flaca acercándose a su amiga.

-A mi me gusta lo que veo…-dijo Maritza pasándole los brazos a flaca por el cuello y miro hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos y luego le susurro al oído: y también lo que no veo.

Flaca sintió como se sonrojaba,sentía sus mejillas mas las caderas de Maritza en respuesta a su comentario.

Maritza le dio un beso casto en los labios,solo un roce fugaz y se separo.

-No se en que estabas pensando Flaca,pero me refería al interior-dijo Maritza guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo-no me había dado cuenta que tenían doble sentido.

Y con esto Maritza se quito la ropa interior lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Flaca para después lanzarse al agua.

-¿Vas a entrar?-dijo su amiga tirándole agua.

Flaca se quito la ropa interior mientras Maritza la observaba apoyada en las rocas del borde del se dirigía al agua,oyó a su amiga susurrar: hermosa.

Y el corazón de Flaca se al agua y emergió cerca de su amiga.

-El agua esta fría-dijo Flaca acercándose a su la piel de gallina y los pezones duros por el contacto con el agua.

-Entonces dijo Maritza acercándose a Flaca,agarrándola por la cintura-sera mejor que permanezcamos juntas para darnos calor.-vio como flaca se sonrojaba y se rió mientras su amiga le daba un empujón amistoso en el hombro.

-llevas todo el rato burlándote de mi-le dijo Flaca poniendo un puchero-no es justo.

-Me resultas entrañable-le dijo Maritza acariciando sus mejillas-me encanta ver como reaccionas a mis palabras porque antes no te afectaban de la misma forma y esto demuestra que estamos juntas y no es solo un sueño. Porque déjame decirte flaca que llevo soñando con esto mucho tiempo.

-No es un sueño-dijo Flaca susurrándole al oído y acariciándole el pelo mientras Maritza iba dejando besos por su cuello-eres mía y yo soy tuya.

Maritza se detuvo unos instantes para mirar a flaca a los dos chicas tenían los ojos oscurecidos y las respiraciones mas pesadas. Maritza tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que flaca había visto nunca.

-Te quiero-dijo junto a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos-déjame demostrártelo.

Flaca asintió.Coloco las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Maritza cuando sintió las manos de la chica sujetar sus muslos. Envolvio sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maritza trazando patrones imaginarios en la nuca de la chica.

Maritza comenzó a moverse sujetando a la chica hasta apoyarse contra las rocas en la zona poco profunda donde daba pie.

Flaca sintió las rocas lisas contra su espalda sin que le produjese ningún daño y entonces sintió la lengua de Maritza rodearle el pezón.

Soltó un pequeño gemido,por el contacto con sus pezones ya sensibles e intento mover las caderas sin llegar a encontrar resistencia.

Maritza sujeto las caderas de Flaca para que no se moviesen y aumento la presión de sus pechos.

Flaca gimoteaba cerca del oído de Maritza,produciéndole escalofríos de placer.

-por favor Maritza-pidió flaca inclinada contra las rocas con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados dejando expuesto el cuello.

Maritza dejo un pequeño mordico antes de pasar a saborear el cuello ala vez que introducia dos dedos en flaca. Sintió como el interior de flaca se apretaba cálido contra sus dedos y como aumentaba el pulso que tenía bajo sus labios.

La respiración de flaca era cada vez mas errática y entrecortada.

-oh dios Maritza ahí,no te detengas-decía con la voz ronca entrecortada flaca-estoy casi ahí.

Maritza aguanto el ritmo y beso el lóbulo de la oreja de flaca para después susurrarle: vente para mí.

Oyó otro gemido de flaca.

-Abre los ojos quiero verte llegar-decía con voz baja y ronca Maritza contra los labios de flaca.

Flaca abrió los ojos,aun mas caliente por las palabras que Maritza le susurro al oído y alcanzo el orgasmo pronunciando el nombre de maritza,temblando rodeada por el cuerpo de Maritza,se sentía protegida y amada.

Maritza contemplo con el pecho repleto de amor como el extasis se apoderaba de flaca,relajando sus facciones y dándole un brillo etéreo a sus ojos.

-te amo-dijo apoyando su frente contra la de flaca y después se separo para mirarla a los ojos-no quiero asustarte por decírtelo tan pronto,pero ahora mismo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti en ella.

Flaca le abrazo,su estado de felicidad era plena.

-Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti-dijo Flaca mientras se separaban y se le saltaron unas lagrimas que Maritza no tardo en quitar dándole pequeños besos en la tuvo un escalofrío.

-Vamos a salirnos que llevamos mucho rato en el agua y te estas congelando-dijo Maritza acariciando los hombros para que flaca entrara en calor y liego le dio la mano mientras salían del agua.

Colocaron los uniformes extendidos como si fueran toallas en el césped.y se tumbaron boca arriba con flaca en el lado de Maritza acariciándole el estomago.

-¿sabes que?-dijo flaca mirando hacia Maritza-tengo hambre.

-si quieres podemos coger fruta de los arboles o algunos frutos,seria como si estuviésemos en una cita de campo!.creo que he visto unas vayas rojas de camino hacia aquí-dijo Maritza apoyándose en los codos haciendo ademan de levantarse,pero flaca la detuvo volviendo a tumbarla.

-Si quieres podemos recogerlas luego-dijo flaca subiéndose encima de Maritza y sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza-por ahora me apetece otra cosa-dijo flaca admirando el cuerpo de Maritza bajo ella que se retorcía ante su escrutinio.

La cara de Maritza se puso roja.

-Vaya,parece que yo también se jugar-le dijo flaca inclinándose contra el oído de Maritza.

Maritza aun sonrojada no dijo nada.

Flaca comenzó a besar desde debajo del oído hasta la mandibula. Dejo pequeños besos por el rostro de Maritza saltándose sus labios y fue dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello hasta dejar una marca en el cuello,en el punto donde se unía con el hombro.

Las caderas de Maritza se sacudieron sin encontrar un punto de presión,entonces flaca se recoloco para presionar su muslo contra el centro de Maritza.

La chica gimió por lo bajo de satisfacción y comenzó a moverse contra flaca que sentía en su muslo la humedad de Maritza. Con los pensamientos nublados,flaca empezó a acariciar los pechos de Maritza que estaban oscurecidos,alternando succiones y mordidas y otorgándole besos que enganchaban la respiración de Maritza a la vez que flaca movia su muslo contra en centro de Maritza.

Unos instantes mas tarde,Maritza se tenso bajo ella y grito su nombre.

Flaca se quedo contemplándola sin relajarse ni tumbarse contra ella hasta que vio que sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

-¿Qué haces ahí flaca?-dijo Maritza acariciándole la mejilla que estaba a la altura de su estomago-ven y túmbate conmigo.

Flaca negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Entonces sin darle tiempo a hablar,flaca bajo la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su centro. maritza soltó un gemido y las caderas se le movieron sujeto con sus manos las caderas manteniéndolas quietas,otorgándole unas caricias circulares con los pulgares mientras succionaba el clítoris. Maritza agarro la cabeza de flaca sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, sosteniendo los mechones de pelo entre sus dedos.

Flaca empezó a trazar unos patrones con su lengua y sin previo aviso la introdujo profundamente en el interior de Maritza a la vez que le acaricio con el pulgar derecho el clítoris.

Marco un ritmo al compás de las respiraciones pesadas de Maritza que era lo único que se escuchaba en el claro.

-Flaca-gimió Maritza una última vez antes de alcanzar el orgasmo,flaca siguió lamiento los jugos hasta que sintió otro orgasmo recorrer el cuerpo de Maritza y noto como la chica temblaba de placer.

Entonces levanto la cabeza de entre las piernas de Maritza que aun tenia las manos enredadas en el pelo de flaca.

-te dije que tenía hambre-dijo flaca relamiéndose los labios con la lengua y guiñándole un ojo a Maritza. Esta le acerco a su boca y la beso separarse dijo-eres lo mas exquisito que he probado nunca

Los ojos de Maritza brillaban y las dos chicas comenzaron a reír,abrazadas desnuda en el suelo sobre las ropas arrugadas.

De repente escucharon unas voces entre la maleza que se modo que se pusieron la ropa interior y se separaron un poco,fingiendo que tomaban el sol.

-así que aquí estabais-dijo gloria negando con la cabeza-ya creíamos que os habíais perdido.

-te dije que estas perras no se habían perdido-dijo Aleida negando con la cabeza y ayudando a daya a pasar entre unos arbustos.

-estábamos disfrutando de la cascada-dijo Maritza encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de tomar el sol-¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?

-Aleida creyó haberos visto venir por esta dirección y decidimos venir-dijo Gloria recorriendo con la mirada el lugar-es bastante impresionante y las blancas no saben de su existencia. Deberiamos bañarnos.

-No deberíais de tomar mucho el sol sin protección-dijo gloria mientras se quitaba el uniforme-no querréis tener problemas de piel dentro de unos años.

-solo llevamos unos minutos gloria-dijo flaca poniéndose una mano frente a su rostro para protegerse del sol.

-¿Tenéis tangas?-dijo daya sorprendida

-Sí,¿a que son fabulosos?-presumió flaca levantándose

-nos sirven de bikini-dijo Maritza sonriendo.

Aleida se acerco a flaca agarrándola por las caderas y dándole la vuelta para admirar el diseño.y miro hacia Maritza mientras decía: parece que flaca tiene un buen culo para llevarlo.

Martiza sintió adversion de que Aleida tocase a flaca y le mirase el culo.¿Estaba celosa? Sí para que negarlo y sabia que Aleida también lo sabia.

-yo creo que a Maritza le sienta mejor-dijo daya acercándose a Maritza y sonriéndole pasándole el brazo por los hombros,las dos se hicieron amigas después de la lucha inicial a la entrada de daya en la cárcel.

-¿vamos a discutir sobre eso teniendo este paraje a nuestra disposición por tiempo limitado?-dijo gloria retóricamente mientras saltaba al agua.

Daya se separo de Maritza y se zambullo riendo en el agua.

-No importa-dijo flaca encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a Maritza-las dos sabemos que tenemos los mejores culos de toda la prisión.¡Incluido el vuestro perras!-dijo flaca riéndose mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros como momentos antes lo había hecho daya.

-sigue soñando-grito gloria riendo a carcajadas.

-tienen envidia,déjalas-dijo Maritza contenta de tener a flaca junto a ella,pareció que le molestaba que daya hubiese estado tocándola mientras estaba casi desnuda.O eso deseaba.

-Ni por un segundo Maritza-dijo Aleida antes de tirarse al agua.

Maritza sintió como flaca bajaba el brazo por la espalda hasta detenerse al principio de la espalda y se inclinaba a susurrarle al oído: eres mía.

\- yo soy tuya y tu eres mía-maritza susurro feliz de que flaca hubiese estadio celosa al igual que ella.-ser asi de posesiva te hace ver muy sexy.

-¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos?-preguntó Gloria desde el agua-¿no vais a disfrutar del agua?

-Estaba diciéndole a flaca que me ha entrado hambre-dijo Maritza haciendo una mueca y frotándose el estomago-creo haber visto unos frutos ahí atrás,iré a traer unos pocos.

-Te acompaño-dijo Flaca sonriendo cuando Maritza le dio una mirada y una sonrisa de agradecimiento-no vaya a ser que estén muy altas y no alcances-dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo a las demás reír.

-Tengo muchas cualidades,seguro que pensare en algo-dijo Maritza sacándole la lengua.

Flaca se sonrojo y aparto la mirada,no quería que las demás notasen el sonrojo.

-Vamos-dijo Maritza agarrándole de la mano y tirando de Flaca hacia el bosque.


	7. Chapter 7

**Furgoneta,asientos y problemas**

Maritza se despertó con el sonido de una pelea en el los ojos y vuelta en Liechfelt,de vuelta a la prisió podía creer que solo fue ayer cuando compartio su libertad con sus amigas, que compartio su libertad con flaca.

Ahora parece solo un sueño.

Los guardias las encontraron comiendo frutas y bayas alado de las estaban en ropa interior riendo,haciendo bromas con las manos dijeron nada al entrar al claro,ni nosotras hicimos ademan de los esperábamos,los esperábamos incluso antes de marcharnos de la prisión.

La huida acarrean muchos años sumados a la condena.Y Maritza no podía permitírselo o su hija crecería sin madre.

Se levanto y vio a Flaca en la cama de enfrente ajena a la en su sueñ daría todo en ese instante por saber que estaba soñando que la hacia tan feliz.

-vamos Maritza,¿o quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día?-dijo Aleida asomándose en el cuarto y mirando hacia flaca-si que duerme,tiene el sueño profundo.

Maritza se encongio de hombros con el corazón acelerado,no quería estar a solas con que supiese lo que estaba pasando entre Flaca y ella,no quería problemas.

-dejala dormir Aleida-dijo Maritza poniendo su mejor sonrisa energética- o sabes que será una perra para ti todo el día.

-No importa ya no tengo que aguantarla en la cocina-dijo la latina acercándose a la cama de flaca.

-no pero ella tiene tiempo libre antes de ir al taller-respondio Maritza riéndose al ver como Aleida maldecia-y luego te hara una visita al terminar,asi que mejor no enfadarla-dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

Camino por los pasillos,recogio las llaves del guardia de la entrada y se dirigio a la furgoneta donde le esperaba uno de los guardias nuevos para acompañarla.

Vio que boo y Douget estaban apoyadas en los muros mirando hacia ellos mientras ella saludaba al guardia.

Maritza intento ignorar su escrutinio y hablo amenamente con el guardia.

-¿eres Maritza verdad? Tenemos que ir a recoger a una presa del modulo de alta seguridad pero antes iremos a recoger unos uniformes nuevos a la tintorería del pueblo-dijo el guardia algo nervioso-reclusa.

Maritza sonrio divertida al ver que el guardia se había olvidado de dar un trato menos amistoso y hacérselo mas fácil

-sube entonces-dijo la latina-estas en buenas manos.

El coche arranco con un rugido ensordecedor y comenzó a viajar por la carretera.

-¿te importa que ponga música?-pregunto Maritza encendiendo la radio

-no al contrario me encanta-dijo el guardia relajándose contra el asiento-a mi exnovia le gustaba mucho incluso tocaba en un grupo.

-¿y tu tocas?-dijo Maritza mirándolo mientras el guardia se atragantaba con un sorbo de café y se ponía de el iba a ser divertido-yo no aprendi a tocar ningún instrumento aunque me hubiese gustado saber usar la guitarra.

-no yo preferia cocinar-dijo encongiendose de hombros-asi que decidi abrir una pastelería.

-menos mal que no es un machista que piensa que las mujeres son las que cocinan-dijo Maritza suspirando y metiéndose en un charla sobre la posición de las mujeres en la a su destino para recoger los uniformes y Maritza se dio cuenta que llevaba todo el rato habalndo-lo siento,es que llevamos desde muy jóvenes defendiendo derechos de los latinos,ganándonos un hueco en esta sociedad y es aun mas difícil si eres mujer y supongo que lo será aun mas para buscar trabajo después de ser me dicen que hablo mucho,lo resumirá mi respuesta en espero probar sus dulces.-termino Maritza intentando ser amable pero el guardia volvió a ponerse rojo,¿Por qué malinterpretaba un simple comentario amable?.

Recogieron los uniformes y el guardia le entrego unos donut de la tienda de alado.

-esa es mi tienda asi que aproveche para que lo probases-dijo el restándole importancia mientras Maritza degustaba los dulces-si fueses pizzero,seria gracias están muy buenos.

-de nada-dijo el guardia sonriendo-ahora vayamos a por la presa.

Pasaron el resto del camino en silecnio pero unos minutos antes de llegar a la prisión le pidió parar en el arcen.

El guardia se lanzo a besarla y Maritza lo empujo.

-¿pero que haces? Buah-dijo la latina apartándose

-no te hagas la tonta-dijo el guardia agarrándola por los brazos-llevas todo el rato provocándome-besandole el cuello.

-de que hablas,solo te daba una conversación amable entre personas que acaban de conocerse-dijo Maritza intentando separarse-alejate.

-no,te enseñare lo que te puede entregar un hombre-dijo liberando una mano comenzando a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Maritza aprovecho y con la amno libre le araño la el guardia grito y se sujegtaba la cara gritando perra,ella le hizo chocar la cabeza contra el volante haciendo sonar el claxon.

El guardia aturdido en su asiento casi no noto que el coche se ponía en marcha.

-¿Qué haces?-grito enfadado-¿estas loca?

-voy a recoger a la reclusa,será mejor que no mencionemos lo que ha pasado aquí y que no vuelva a suceder,de lo contrario contare lo que ha pasado e ira a la carcel-dijo Maritza con el corazón en la boca y la bilis revolviéndole el estomago,nadie creería a una reclusa por encima de la palabra de un guardia pero eso el no lo engañarlo para que no volviese a suceder o mentiría en un intento desesperado por librarse y le creerían metiéndola en aislamiento por las marcas que le había dejado en la cara.

Al llegat a la prisión recogieron a Nikki que estaba palida y demacrada con bolsas bajo los ojos.

-¿Qué tal esta reclusa?-dijo el guardia nervioso y asutado,Maritza no sabia si era de la amenaza anterior o del aspecto furibundo que nikki le lanzo a través del coche.

El camino se gasto en guardia recogio a nikki y el guardia d ela furgoneta detuvo a Maritza antes de que se la atenta mirada de douget y boo que seguían en el mismo sitio.

-no vas a decírselo a nadie ¿verdad?-pregunto alterado,sudando y con restos de sangre en la camisa.

-no pero ahora lárgate de mi vista-dijo la latina tirando de su agarre,soltándose y yéndose hacia el ía ver a ver a su presencia la tranquilizaba.

Al llegar observo que los hacientos estaban repletos y la mesa de las latinas tenían a algunas blancas sentadas en los extremos.

Se acerco a flaca y las demás.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto Maritza señalando a las blancas-porque están comiendo con nosotras.

-esas perras están locas-dijo flaca con una sonrisa

-las blancas han destrozado una mesa con una trifulca-dijo Aleida sonriendo-tenias que haber visto a esas mujeres están en aislamiento pero nos hemos divertido.

-¿y donde se supone que voy a sentarme?-dijo Maritza al ver todo completo.

-puedes sentarte encima mia,total no pesas nada-dijo flaca agarrando de la cadera a Maritza y sentándola en su regazo.

-parecen dos lesbianas-dijo gloria fingiendo asco

-se les estará pegando de las blancas-comento Aleida masticando el potingue al que llamaban comida.

-Me parecen muy dulces-dijo daya sonriendoles

Maritza se sonrojo al igual que flaca.

-ohh asi que ahora animas a estas perras a que estén juntas-dijo otra latina malhumorada ahora que no iban a seguir trayendo a su bebe-no necesito recordaros como se ven estos actos por nuestra deberíais jugar con eso.

Aleida le fruncio el ceño.

-tratalas con mas respeto-le dijo malhumorada-aunque fuesen verdad siguen siendo de las nuestras.

Maritza noto como flaca se tensaba apretando su asimiento de las poso sus manos sobre las de flaca y comenzó a cariciarla con el pulgar formando círculos como flaca hizo con ella con anterioridad para relajarla y sintió que etsaba dio la mano entrecruzando los dedos.

-todas saben que flaca no podría resistirse a mi encanto si lo intentara-dijo Maritza pasando el brazo libre sobre los hombros de flaca y apoyándose en su hombro respirando sobre su cuello.

-seguro que tu no te resistirías a los mios-dijo flaca guiñándole un ojo a als demás que las miraban divertidas excepto la latina que estaba en contra de que dos lñatinas estuviesen juntas-solo haría falta llevarte a cenar pizza en nuestra primera cita para que calleses rendida a mis pies.

Las latinas comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

-entonces es una lastima que no estemos juntas,he perdido muchas pizzas-dijo Maritza suspirando contra flaca dándole un apretón a sus manos unidas.

-una lastima-susurro flaca muy bajito mientras las demás cambiaban de conversación.

Maritza tras la comida se dirigio al despacho de caputo.

-señor me gustaría volver a mi antiguo trabajo-dijo diligente sentada pacientemente en la silla mientras caputo revisaba papeles.

El hombre se quito las gafas y se froto las sienes.

-¿Por qué motivo reclusa? -pregunto caputo exasperado tenía muchos papeles que atender.

-creo que no soy la indicada-respondió tranquilamente Maritza-hace mucho que no conduzco, estoy oxidada y echo de menos estar con mis compañeras.

-de momento no tenemos a ninguna reclusa disponible,cuando una quede vacante le sustituirá y podrá volver a las cocinas-dijo el hombre,no quería ver incomoda a las reclusas podrían formar quejas y no le convenia con la empresa-tendra que seguir en la furgoneta hasta que le avise del cambio.

-gracias señor caputo-dijo Maritza sonriendo.

Al salir del despacho,se dirigio a las duchas y vio como douget y boo hablaban con flaca que tenia el ceño hizo una mueca y apretó los puños llena de ira.

-¿flaca estas bien?-preghunto mirando a su amiga

-estas bien?-pregunto a su vez flaca sujetándole la cara y mirando por cualquier señal-¿estas heruida? ¿te ha hecho algo?-solo podía ver los trozos de piel que no estaban envueltos por la toalla.

Maritza mirop a als dos blancas.

-estabais vigilándolo-susurro Maritza,viendo como la otras dos asentían,sonrio-gracias por preocuparos.

-no has contestado a mi pregunta-dijo flaca acariciándole la mejilla haciendo que girase la cara y la enfrentara-¿ha intentado algo contigo?

Las dos blancas se escabulleron dejándolas solas.

-Ha intentado algo-susurro Maritza y agarro las manos de flaca cuando dejaron sus mejillas y le paso una mano acariciando las de flaca-pero le he detenido.

-No podemos permitirle que se salga con la suya-dijo flaca hirviendo de ira.

-he hablado con caputo para dejar el puesto porque estoy "oxidada" en unos días cuando me encuentre un repuesto volveré a als cocinas-dijo Maritza haciendo que flaca le mirase a los ojos-estoy bien solo tengo que aguantar unos días creo que se acerque mucho después del arañazo y los golpes que le di contra el volante.

-aun asi no me gusta-susurro flaca-no le quiero cerca de tuyo.

-mi princesa latina de brillante armadura-dijo Maritza con ternura besando a lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

No permitiré que te hagan daño-murmuro flaca besándole las lagrimas y abrazándola.

Maritza olio su esencia y se tranquilizo.

Se sentía protegida envuelta en los brazos de flaca.

Aunque sabia que se avecinaban problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Despido,de vuelta a la cocina y todo el mundo sabe**

Estaba esperando junto a la furgoneta a que llegara el y ella le habían apodado para reírse de el a sus espaldas.

Esta vez flaca estaba apoyada en el muro junto a boo y dejaban de mirar en su dirección,Maritza tenían que molestarse,ella lo tenia todo bajo control.

El guardia llego caminando inseguro hasta donde se encontraba Maritza y se detuvo a una distancia considerable de ella.

-he oído que vas a volver a tu antiguo puesto-dijo el hombre mirándola y luego volviendo la vista al suelo-estan tramitando en unos días ya no tendras que conducir la furgoneta.

-bien-dijo Maritza de forma seca,no quería que confundiera las cosas.

El guardia trago saliva.

-espero que no le hayas contado a nadie…lo que ocurrio el otro dia-susurro el hombre mirando hacia los lados y fijándose en las chicas apoyadas en el muro-despues de que dejes esto no volveré a hablarte.

Maritza asintió con la cabeza y se subio al a las nuevas reclusas y volvieron al centro sin dirigirse la palabra.

Al llegar flaca se aserco.

-perdone oficial,¿puede acompañarme un momento?-pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué ocurre reclusa?-dijo mirándola algo nervioso-tengo que acompañar a las reclusas.

-no se moleste-dijo flaca quitándole importancia-siempre es la encargada de la furgoneta la encargada del tour,el guardia vuelve a su puesto de vigilancia en la prisió que esta disponible para solucionar un problema que hay en la duchas-dijo rodeándole del brazo,Maritza los miro suspicaz observando como el guardia no se daba cuenta de la actuación-dougget esta desesperada porque no sale agua caliente y alguien ha aprovechado para robarle las ropas.-termino la latina negando con la cabeza-esas perras aprovechan la minima de cambio para joderse entre blancas están locas-acabo susurrando la ultima frase al oído del guardia como si fuese un secreto.

-de acuerdo-dijo el guardia con la voz un poco ronca-reclusa muéstreles el centro a las nuevas,volveré en un rato.

Maritza dio el paseo a las nuevas reclusas,preocupada por lo que estarían haciendo sus no había regresado el guardia.

A la hora de comer,mientras esperaba en la cola,flaca se unio a abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-estas preciosa-susurro al oído oliendo su cuello- y hueles delicioso.

Maritza se rio y le acaricio las manos de flaca que estaban en su estomago.

-aduladora-dijo Maritza besándole la mejilla

-todo por mi princesa latina sexy-dijo flaca riéndose con cariño al observar el sonrojo de Maritza y separándose de ella-¿Qué tal tu dia?

-fantastico ahora que estas conmigo-susurro Maritza guiñándole un ojo.a lo que flaca contesto dándole un palmada en el culo.-eh

-es to culpa por ser tan irresistible y decirme unas cosas tan bonitas-dijo flaca poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

Las chicas recogieron su comida y se acercaron a la mesa de las latinas.

-no te creía mas una chica de culo-se brulo Maritza mientras balanceaba las caderas.

-¿Quién es una chica de culo?-pregunto daya que se estaba sentando en esos momentos.

-nadie,porque no lo soy-dijo flaca sacando la lengua mientras se sentaba junto a Maritza.

-¿entonces de que eres?-pregunto gloria riendo-yo donde este un buen paquete…

Las otras latinas que se estaban sentando comenzaron a reir.

-yo prefiero los ojos-dijo daya soñadora-¿y tu Maritza?

-creo que es difícil decidir-dijo Maritza sonriendo-antes creía que era una chica de cuello pero ahora he cambiado de opinión.

-vamos mi hija ¿y nos vas a decirnos de que eres ahora?-dijo Aleida con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Maritza se sonrojo y flaca le sonreía con cariño.

-ahora nos vas a dejar con la intriga-dijo gloria removiendo la comida- no lo dejaremos pasar hasta saberlo,¿lo sabes no? Asi que miente si quieres pero di algo.

En ese momento boo y douget llegaron al comedor y chocaron las manos con flaca para después seguir caminando.

-¿Qué te traes con esas blancas?-pregunto Aleida con el ceño fruncido.

-¿no eras tu la que decía que eran unas perras?-cuestiono gloria intrigada.

-ya lo sabran-dijo flaca enigmática mientras agarraba las manos de Maritza bajo la mesa-solo dire que se ha cumplido mi venganza.

-son unas aguafiestas-dijo gloria negando con la cabeza.

-lo sabemos-dijeron a la vez flaca y Maritza que se miraron y comenzaron a reir.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Maritza en un descanso de la conversación se acerco al oído de flaca y le dijo unas palabras.

En seguida flaca se puso colorada y empezó a toser,teniendo que coger un vaso de agua para aclararse la garganta.

-¿es que quieres matarme?-dijo flaca con la voz un poco aspera y aun sonrojada.

Maritza sonreía con las mejillas ya sabia que tipo de chica era.

-no he podido resistirme-dijo Maritza riendo-¿no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga no sepa eso de mi,no?-termino burlándose juntando las narices y moviéndolas como un beso esquimal.

-pues yo también elijo lo mismo-susurro flaca con los ojos brillantes.

-solo os falta besaros-dijo gloria riendo.

Maritza miro a los ojos de flaca y le apreto la asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Maritza cerro la distancia que le separaban de los labios de flaca.

No fue un beso casto.

maritza mosdisqueo el labio inferior de flaca que abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Maritza que acaricio la lengua de flaca y antes de separarse mordio el labio de flaca. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, intentando recuperar el aliento aun se miraban aturdidas y sonrientes. Estaban fuera.

Entonces oyeron un caraspeo y dejaron de perderse en sus ojos y miraron a las demás.

Aleida sonreía de manera picara y daya de forma dulce mientras gloria tenia la boca abierta y diaz se marchaba dejando la comida sin terminar.

-Bueno ya era hora mi hija-dijo Aleida rompiendo el silencio y riendo-creia que nunca nos lo contaríais.

-¿lo sabias?-dijo gloria confundida.

-sospechaba algo desde el dia siguiente de la noche de película-dijo Aleida encogiéndose de hombros-pero siempre que quería hablar con Maritza se debo decir que estoy dolida de que no me lo contases.

-lo siento Aleida-dijo Maritza disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa-no sabia como reaccionarias y me daba miedo porque eres como una madre para mi y no quería perderte.

-aun sigo un poco impresionada y confundida-dijo gloria mirándolas a todas.

-se que todas no estarán de acuerdo y que a muchas no les gustara que Maritza y yo estemos juntas-dijo flaca con cara seria y determinada-pero es nuestro perras pueden tener claro que no van a que es mejor que nos ignoren porque no voy a consentir que nos insulten.-termino diciendo flaca mientras rodeaba por los hombros a Maritza acercándola.-espero que nos apoyes gloria porque te considero como de la familia pero si no puedes lo entenderé.

-no me malinterpretes-dijo gloria negando con la cabeza-puedo estar sorprendida pero os quiero como si fueseis mis os daría la espalda.

Flaca y Maritza sonrieron le beso la cabeza a Maritza.

Unos guardias se movieron de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y cuchicheaban algo sobre un despido.

-hoy el dia ha sido perfecto-susurro flaca a Maritza-esta tarde seguramente volveras a als cocinas.

Maritza la miro curiosa sin decir se enterarí ahora quería disfrutar de estar asi con flaca delante de las personas que consideraba su familia.

Esa misma tarde Maritza volvió a las entero de que el guardia había sido despedido por posesión de sustancias estupefacientes en su casillero y que había sido encontrado en las duchas desnudo con una venda en los ojos diciendo el nombre de unas fotos del guardia se volvieron virales en los ordenadores de las prisión y fueron subidas a youtube donde obtuvieron cientos de guardia fue condenado a varios años de cárcel.

Maritza le pregunto a flaca como lo habían dijo que boo tenia algo de droga que vendia con Nicole y que le pidió al guardia que les ayudaba en el contrabando a meterlo en la cogio un teléfono y mientras douget engañaba al guardia para que se quedase desnudo ella le hechaba fotos y grababa videos mientras flaca formaba follón para que nadie pasase por las le pidió a roja que como favor le dijese a sam que una de sus chicas habían visto a un guardia meter droga en las taquillas.y el resto fue historia.

Flaca abrazaba a Maritza en la cama de tumbadas relajadas después de escuchar la historia de le acariciaba la cadera al igual que la primera noche que pasaron juntas y le besaba el beso profundamente a flaca hasta que se quedaron sin aire y su respiración era jadeante.

-tenias razón-dijo la voz de Nicole a unos metros de las chicas que se sobresaltaron-esto es caliente!

-gracias jesus! Me habéis proporcionado material para muchas de mis fantasias-dijo boo lamiéndose los labios mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué haceis ahí?¡pervertidas!-dijo flaca de malhumor.

-solo nos hemos cobrado el favor-dijo boo riendo

-una pena que no hubiésemos estado desnudas cuando os lo habéis cobrado-dijo Maritza burlándose de broma junto con flaca que reian ahora.

-¿Por qué no habremos esperado un poco para venir?-se lamentaba boo

-si alguna vez os cansais y necesitais algo nuevo y con experiencia ya sabeis donde buscarme-dijo Nicole guiñándoles un ojo y marchándose con ultimo que escucharon las latinas fue caliente.

Las latinas se reian cuando apareció Aleida.

-os habéis hecho populares entre las lesbianas-dijo entrando junto con daya y apoyándose en la cama de flaca-me alegro,ya estaba cansada de que siempre se hablase del romance de vause y las latinas tienen a una poderosa pareja para representarnos jajaja.

-mama no seas tan mala-dijo daya suspirando y luego miro a las chicas-me alegro por vosotras,creo que parecéis muy dulces juntas.

-gracias-dijo Maritza sonrojada.

-espero que cuides bien de Maritza-dijo Aleida levantándose para marcharse-como le hagas daño,te buscare y no será nose que haría pero soy una persona muy creativa por algo estoy en la cárcel-termino marchándose dejando a flaca algo palida.

-no le hagas caso-dijo daya frunciendo el ceño-solo quería asustarte.-y se marcho.

Maritza abrazo a flaca y se rio al ver que aun seguía preocupada.

-no le creas nada d elo que dice-dijo Maritza riendo-aleida es un cacho de pan.

-no me fio-murmuro flaca

-te voy a contar un secreto-dijo Maritza al oído de flaca produciéndole un escalofrio.

-No puedo creerlo,¿en serio?-dijo flaca entusisasmada-tendre material para burlarme de ella.

-no puedes decir nada,perra-dijo maritza golpeandole el hombro de forma juguetona y riendo.

-me has dado un caramelo para despues arrebatarmelo-repuso flaca poniendo un puchero.

-te lo compensare-dijo flaca besándola-después de todo somos unas chicas de...

la oración se perdió conforme maritza iba descendiendo por el estomago de flaca dejando un camino de besos que hizo a flaca gemir.

Tumbadas en la cama jadeando,se dieron las manos mientras flaca alcanzaba el orgasmo.

-Te quiero-susurro como si fuera un tesoro.

-yo también te quiero-respondió maritza besándola con los ojos brillantes y el corazón acelerado como el primer día.


End file.
